


They won’t know

by sublixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Job, Choking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi Public Sex, idk wear your seatbelts kids, unsafe driving i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublixie/pseuds/sublixie
Summary: Back seat blow jobs, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	They won’t know

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt number 11
> 
> I tried to do this prompt justice as much as possible while also keeping it as realistic as possible because honestly how much time do you really have in a car journey home? 
> 
> enjoy!

The van is silent except for the soft beat of the song quietly vibrating through the car. It was dark, god knows what time in the middle of the night, and they were all exhausted from a long afternoon of recording at Inkigayo. Most of the boys had passed out basically as soon as they had set off for home, the soft humming of the car and gentle beats of whatever song was playing through their individual headphones had easily lulled them into darkness. Two however, had taken to scrolling on their phones instead, tired but too energised from performing to sleep yet. Performing had that effect on some of them, it was so exciting and yet equally as cathartic that it put them in some indescribable mood. A lot of the time that led to some intense sexually charged situations between the members and this just so happened to be one of those times.

Changbin and Seungmin were the only two still awake, lazily scrolling through whatever app picked their fancy. Seungmin had his hand resting on Changbins thigh, stroking slowly in a sort of half comforting half suggestive way. It was a nice atmosphere. 

Changbin glanced over at Seungmin, trying to read his face. It wasn’t like him to be the one to initiate things, but he was certainly getting the vibe that he wanted to from the way his hand was slipping further and further upwards. It was cute really, Seungmin was always so shy starting something but once it’s started he’s so confident that it kind of gives you whiplash. 

As if he could read Changbins thoughts, Seungmin leaned over to bring his lips up to Changbins ear, 

“I want your big cock inside my mouth, _now”_

Changbin about choked on his breath. It was kinda corny and bad porn-esque but god did it do things to him, even if that was kinda embarrassing to admit. If he wasn’t already getting hard he sure as well was now. It didn’t help with Seungmin being so close to him, his hand now hovering over where his cock rests in his jeans. _Fuck._

“B-but, what about the others? They could wake up at any minute and _the driver?”_

Honestly though, Changbin would be lying if he said the thought of doing something so sexual in a situation where they could be caught any second didn’t immensely turn him on. However he was also painfully aware that it could get them in a load of trouble, mainly if their driver and manager, who were sat in the very front saw. 

“It’s okay, they’re dead asleep and have headphones in anyway. There’s also a literal wall in between the front of the car where the staff are so stop worrying. They couldn’t see even if they wanted to”

Changbin sighed. Seungmin was right and even so, his horny brain wouldn’t take much convincing right now. He was already having a hard enough time ignoring how turned on the thought of getting caught made him.

Before he even had time to process that thought, Seungmin was undoing his seatbelt as quietly as he could and slipping down to the floor. It was kinda difficult with the lack of space, but he made it work the best he could. Changbin gulped, he wished just seeing Seungmin on his knees didn’t have this much of an effect on him, but right now it was just making his cock grow harder in his jeans. 

Seungmin shuffled towards him and situated himself between Changbins spread legs, smiling up at him as if this was the most nonchalant thing in the world. Clearly it wasn’t and the slight jostling from the moving car reminded him of this. Fuck this was way too hot, maybe he needed to actually process his exhibitionism kink at some point. 

The sound of metal scraping metal pulled him from his thoughts as he looked down to see Seungmin now working to get his buckle undone, struggling slightly in the process. It was difficult to make little noise and deal with the kinda strange position they were in. Once it was undone, he also unzipped Changbins zipper and made just enough room so that he could reach in and pull out Changbins mostly hard cock.

God Seungmin been waiting for this ever since their performance had ended. The buzz that coursed through his veins from it would not settle and he had known instantly what would be the only thing to make it go away. and here he was, on his knees in a moving vehicle with a cock in his hand. Pretty perfect end to a day if you asked Seungmin.

Bringing his head downwards, Seungmin stuck his tongue out until it came into contact with the head of Changbins cock. He licked up the slit and back down again, circling around the head slowly after. Changbin muffled a moan with the back of his hand, looking down and watching from under hooded eyes. Fuck he thought, the sight was probably enough to make him come right there. Seungmin looked fucked out already, the soft lighting from the street lights they were passing casting a warmth across his features. Changbin wishes he could kiss him right now.

Seungmin takes more and more of Changbins cock into his throat, as far as he can go which actually is pretty much all the way, his nose hovering just shy of Changbins stomach. He hollows his cheeks and flattens his tongue against the underside of the cock, creating as much suction as he can muster. It was nice to physically feel Changbins reaction, given that he couldn’t make noise his whole body had resorted to squirming instead and Seungmin had to bring his hands up to steady Changbins hips. He pulled off his cock and whispered softly but still loud enough for it to reach Changbins ears, “Be a good boy for me and stay still”.

Changbin definitely thought he was going to explode. Seungmin insisted on playing into all his weak spots tonight, probably knowingly as well, maybe Changbin should punish him for it later he thought. He couldn’t really think about much else however since Seungmin moved his head back all the way down his cock again, sloppily bobbing his head up and down this time. He varied his speeds, sometimes going agonisingly slow and sometimes overwhelmingly fast. Changbin couldn’t decide which was better. He was really having trouble controlling the sounds that were escaping him now and his little whimpers and whines were probably definitely audible if the two in the front seats were to focus hard enough. Somehow that made everything better, the fact that someone could turn around at any moment and see the obscene scene made Changbin feel like he was going to come instantly.

Seungmin pulled off but brought one of his hands to Changbins cock instead, stroking firmly. The other was still gripping his hip to hold him in place. He reached his tongue out much like earlier to lick around his head as slowly as he could muster, watching for Changbins reaction above. Which wasn’t really hard to notice, his face was scrunched up in concentration, trying to not let any noises slip. The back of his hand was still covering his mouth, cheeks bright red from the will it took to be silent. It was cute and incredibly hot at the same time, Seungmin wished he could take a picture really. 

Paying attention to his cock again, Seungmin sped up his pace, his hand working faster on Changbin’s lower length and tongue licking harder and covering more ground on the head. He licked down the underside of the cock, paying special attention to the sensitive frenulum just under the head before flatting his tongue as he went down. He slowed his pace down as he removed his hand and once again took Changbin fully in his mouth, sucking hard but slow. Seungmin wanted to make Changbin fall apart so bad, so he brought his tongue back up to swirl around the head.

Seungmin’s pace was unbearable Changbin thought, too slow yet too much at the same time, his tongue lapping at the precum leaking from his head. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer like this, not with the adrenaline from performing still running through his veins. 

“S-seungmin hngggg… please, i-i’m gonna c-cum _fuck_..” It was barely a whisper and also barely an intelligible sentence but somehow Seungmin seemed to get the hint regardless. Or so Changbin thought, he didn’t really expect Seungmin to stop his ministrations altogether.

“Beg”.

“W-what?” Changbin panted out, perplexed.

“You heard me, I said beg for it”.

Fuck, Seungmin was cruel sometimes. Changbin secretly loved it.

“Please... please let me cum, I’ve been so so good for you, I stayed quiet and e-everything”. It was barely a whisper at this point but Seungmin seemed to have heard it anyway, seemingly pondering it over.

“Well I guess you have been good for me, but I don’t know if I’m convinced”. It was said with fake sympathy as he studied Changbins face, it was flushed red and his eyes were harbouring tears threatening to spill over.

“P-please… a-h I’ve been really good.. I’ll do a-anything for y- _a-ah_ ”.

Clearly Seungmin had been pleased enough with Changbins pleas because the next second his mouth was back on his cock and his pace had doubled. The tears that were brewing escaped, trickling down Changbins cheeks as he bit down on his own hand to stop from crying out at the sudden change in sensation. Seungmin seemed determined to push Changbin over the edge and beyond, his own hard cock straining against his jeans at this point. So he relaxed his throat and took as much of Changbin in as he could, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat as he tried to refrain from gagging.

It was actually the slight gag that he let slip that pushed Changbin over the edge, the noise reminding him of what an obscene scene this was in such an otherwise normal situation. He saw the other cars and street signs whiz past the van window as he came down his band members throat. Isn’t life surreal sometimes.

He shuddered right through his orgasam, struggling to keep still from the overwhelming pleasure that seemed to course through him. Fuck Seungmin was good with his mouth. 

Once he’d come back to earth he gently nudged Seungmin off his cock as the overstimulation began to set in. Seungmin briefly thought about how much he’d love to keep going, to keep sucking and licking until Changbin came all over again. Reluctantly he pulled off however, but not before filing that thought away somewhere in his head under things to try in the furniture. 

He smirked up at Changbin, the boy looked positively gorgeous above him, red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He tucked him back into his jeans and redid Changbins belt, slowly dragging himself up to straddle Changbins lap instead. His legs were protesting to shit, feeling stiff and sore from the awkward position he had just about crammed himself into before. 

They kissed softly, Seungmin’s hands coming to tangle in Changbin’s hair gently.

“That was incredible Seungmin. _You’re_ incredible”. Seungmin just smiled and ground his hips down into Changbins. 

“I know”. His hand snuck up to settle with a firm grip around Changin’s throat. Changbin gulped, a soft moan falling from his lips.

“You just wait till we get home”.

-

Unbeknownst to the pair, the two boys sitting in the seats infront had been woken by the pair’s noises and were now sat with bright red faces. It’s not like they’d never heard their bandmates moans before, had even given them blow jobs themselves but something about overhearing something like this was different. It was safe to say both boys cocks were also now hard in their jeans. Curse Seungmin and Changbin they thought.

As they were pulling into the parking lot of their dorm building, Chan glanced over to look at Felix who looked at him back with an equally hungy gaze. Oh, Chan definitely knew where this was going once they got back into the dorms.


End file.
